yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sunset Shimmer's time to Shine
Sunset Shimmer's time to Shine is the eleventh episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot Many days passed since Sunset gained the Wisdom Morpher, Now she and the other Harmony Force Rangers must help the Mystic Rangers defeat Imperious and Morticon before Morlocks destroy everything in their way. Sunset's morning training/Nick, Udonna and Leanbow pays a visit One early morning at 5 AM, Sunset Shimmer was training to use her Wisdom Morpher and Light Wisdom Keyblade, Itassis prepared the obstacles as Deker and Matoombo prepare to train her. She always enjoyed being a Power Ranger. Just then, She was paid a visit from Nick Russell (known as Bowen) And his parents, Udonna and Leanbow. Sunset decided to introduce them to her friends in Canterlot High. A Great Terror/Imperious and Morticon returns However, Leanbow sensed a powerful evil. Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon was thinking of a new plan to defeat the Harmony Rangers, Sombra finished the next resurrection. Imperious and Morticon has returned for revenge. Imperious and Morticon's Vengence/Gathering the Harmony Force and Mystic Rangers Back with Twilight and the girls, They were summoned by Ransik as they meet at the secret lab. When they meet Ransik, They've met up with Sunset with Nick, Udonna and Leanbow who had gathered the rest of the Mystic Rangers, Charlie Thorn, Madison and Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Daggeron, Koragg and Clare. Sunset was surprised to see the Mystic Rangers together, So, They set off to Briarwood in their attempt to stop Imperious and Morticon. Following a Destiny/Fighting Imperious and Morticon Meanwhile, Dean Cadance was reading a book. Suddenly, Imperious captured her. Then, Sunset knocked on the door, But she discovers footprints (that Cadance accidentally steps on ink) of Something evil captured Cadance. As the footprints ends, The Harmony Force and Mystic Rangers begin facing Imperious and Morticon. Twilight and Nick worked on a spell. After facing Imperious and Morticon, Rarity discovers the inky footprints of Cadance. Soon, They found Cadance as Matoombo takes her to safety. Harmony Force and Mystic Force Team-up/The battle has won The battle wasn't over yet as Nightmare Moon made Imperious and Morticon bigger, The Mystic Rangers work their magic and formed into the Titan Megazord. The Harmony Rangers use their Elemental Megazord to combine with the Titan Megazord into it's Elemental Mode. Sunset had an idea as she use her Wisdom Unicorn Zord and combine with Solar Streak, Catastros and Brightstar into the Solar Streak Megazord Wisdom mode. The Titan Megazord defeated Morticon and Solar Streak Megazord put a stop to Imperious. Celebrating at Sugarcube Conner After the battle won, Twilight, Nick and their friends celebrated at Sugarcube Corner. They give thanks to each other and kept in touch the next time they need any help. So, Nick, his parents and friends returned to Briarwood. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Mystic Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Zephyr Breeze *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Sunburst *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam *Imperious *Morticon Trivia * Transcript *Sunset Shimmer's time to Shine (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225